dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn (Survival 2)
|railway = Spawn Station (SRN)|nether = Nether Hub Room / Spawn Station (NTN)|builders = A team led by head moderator Rustbite - staff members with some regular players|image1 = 2019-05-28 21.42.00.png|caption1 = |location = -1975, 2380}}Spawn on the Survival 2 world was the point of origin for all players joining the world, the center of the World Border and features a kingdom cityscape and castle to mark the gateway to the world. Dotted around these areas were groups of purchasable plots for players to build in. the plots were a one time permanent purchase using /buyspawnplot. The area can be accessed using the command /spawn in game, which teleports the player to the rules room windmill at Spawn. Layout and Builds The large Spawn area was split into themed districts with plots of differing colours at each. Dwarven Area The Dwarven area of Spawn was the biggest of spawn and featured the most memorable build of the larger spawn area, the formidable castle in the centre. The main building style here can be described as medieval and rustic. This area featured two sets of player plots - yellow and brown. These plots proved to be the most popular, because of their proximity to the spawnpoint windmill. Several lore-driven hidden builds were built in the area. The Dwarven Mines, an elaborate themed ravine, led to both the Crystal Caves and Thief's Guild. The Caves connected the area to the Elven area underground. The original proposal for the Thief's Guilds included that it would use admin shops to sell players unobtainable items for very large sums of dcd, although this was later scrapped. Elven Area An area furthest south was Elven themed and was the smallest of the three. Its main build was a fantasy style basin with waterfalls and greenery, with a bridge through the middle. The basin had a tunnel connection to the Crystal Caves and therefore the Dwarven area. The small set of cyan plots was located nearby. Human Area The Human area was located against the southeastern boundary of the castle wall, and had two main sections. One, a large garden featuring hedge maze and biodome among other natural attractions. The other was centred around a large jousting arena and housed the largest set of plots, which were pink. Miscellaneous Builds Located to the east of the castle was the Events Committee Headquarters for Survival 2. Although some intention to document the events of the world, it was never utilised once the world launched. The only public farm on the world was the Spawn wheat farm. Although located in the Dwarven area, the wheat field took on a well-known life of its own as the saviour to many new players, but also somewhat infamously as the leading cause of moderator warnings. The server nether hub was accessible from Spawn, taking the form of an impressive diamond shaped space with lava ceiling. Spawn Station was a railway station intended to help players to find a place in the wild, or explore the world. It was operated by the SRN. A Scooberson Hidey Hole was also hidden underground in the Dwarven Area. Lore Extensive lore was written by Wildfirev to explain the placement and contents of the Spawn area. The central storyline uses names from the team that build the area. Several characters find the source of tremors that are occurring in the land, a large crystal that their ruler, King Rendog covets (this crystal can be viewed in-game). They rush to tell him and while returning to the crystal, are confronted by an army of wither skeletons. The full script can be viewed here. Reception The plot system that was used in Spawn was not particularly successful. Although around a third of the plots were bought, only around half of these were fully completed and no buildings of note were created in the Spawn Area after the launch of the world. Most players were not focused on the decorative and lore elements of Spawn, preferring to leave quickly and start a base first. Common comments on Spawn was that it was too big of an obstacle to leave, somewhat confusing in layout, and that other player-built settlements had become more lively. Much later, in 2018, an attempt to entice people to explore Spawn as intended was made by moderators. 'Hunt the mod' was an occasional game where dcd was offered to players for finding a hiding moderator in the Spawn Area. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Settlements